The NejiXTenTen Story
by EvilerThanYou
Summary: Tenten soon wakes up one morning to find herself invited to Neji's house. Little does she know she's in for a very, merry Christmas surprise. I don't celebrate Christmas though. NejiXTenten. I decided to keep it a Oneshot. Don't hurt me please! .O


**This shall be a NejiTenTen FanFic. It is based on Christmas a little even though I don't celebrate it. Enjoy! AND REVIEW! REVIEW OR ELSE!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**TenTen woke up from a long sleep. She pulled the sheets away from her and walked out of bed. "What time is it?" She thought to herself. She looked at the clock. It was 8:43 am. TenTen walked outside her apartment to get some waffles. She sat the kitchen table when Naruto walked by her window. TenTen looked out her window to find Naruto and Hinata together. (A/N: As in together, like love together) "I wish I had love like that." TenTen said to herself. She had a gloomy look on her face. The phone rang and startled her. She answered it.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hi, TenTen." Neji was on the phone.**

**"Hi! Why'd you call?"**

**"Well, uh..."**

**"Hn?"**

**"Come to my house and meet in my courtyard."**

**"O..kay. See ya."**

**She hung up the phone and got her stuff ready. TenTen went down stairs when she was stopped by Sakura. "What do you need, Sakura" Tenten asked. "I was listening to you over the phone." Sakura replied.**

**"You were evesdropping on me?!" TenTen yelped.**

**"I'm sorry. Ino talked me into it!" Sakura apoligised.**

**TenTen rolled her eyes. "That figures."**

**"So, Is it a date?" Sakura asked softly.**

**"N-n-n-n-no! It can't be!" TenTen told her.**

**Later, TenTen arrived at the Hyuuga's house. Hinata opened the door. "C-Come in, T-TenTen." TenTen walked in the Hyuuga's house. She was amazed at how big it was. Her eyes widened. "O...MY...GAWD" She said pausing after each word. "Oh the house. I-It's not that b-big of a d-deal." Hinata said so calmly sence she lives there. "So where's the courtyard?" TenTen asked holding in her scream of excitment. "Oh, s-so y-you're here for N-Neji s-san, c-correct?" "Yeah. Why?" TenTen curiosly wanted to know why she would ask that. "W-Well, you g-guys are w-with each other s-so much I-I-" Hinata stopped herself for a pause. "The courtyard i-is to th-the r-right and stra-ait." TenTen walked the durection Hinata told her to go.**

**She got to the courtyard. TenTen was in for a surprise she would never forget. She looked around. It was so beautiful. "You like it?" A cold voice said behind her. "Y-yeah! I-It's beautiful!" TenTen said looking at Neji. "Well, it doesn't look this way regularly, you know." Neji said with a slight smile. "What do you mean? D-D-Did you do this yourself?" She asked him. "A-Accually..I did it-" He paused for a moment. "**_Should I tell I did it for her? Should I tell her my feelings now? What if she doesn't like me back and thinks I am a complete loonatic? Oh dear God help me!"_**Neji thought to himself. "Neji? Neji? NEJI?!" TenTen was trying to get his attention. Neji looked at her and blushed(alot). He tried to hide his face with his hands, but TenTen had already known he was blushing. "Neji? What were you going to say?" Neji put his hand behind his head. "W-W-Well, I-I made this f-for y-y-y-y-y-y-you." He looked down with his hands over his face. "N-N-Neji. Y-you made this for me?" She was completely shocked. "Now, you thibk I-I'm a c-complete l-l-loser, d-d-don't you?" Neji looked at her with a frown. "NO WAY! This is beautiful! I love it! And I love you!" She covered her mouth. TenTen couldn't believe what she had just said OUT LOUD! She started to turn real red. Neji was blushing too. **

**Sakura was behind a wall near them. "Gotchya!" She whispered. She had recorded the whole thing for Ino because she was running a fever. Neji put a little box present in TenTen's hand. She looked at it. "Neji! You shouldn't have!" "Why not?" Neji asked. "It's a figure of speech." TenTen explained still excited even though it was such a small present. She opened it and she found a box. It was a dark, red wine colored box that was velvet. TenTen lift open the top of the box and there she found a gold heart locket necklace. The heart had a line of tiny diamands on the right side of it. Neji opened his locket on his neck and it had a picture of tenten in it. She opened the locket he gave her and it was a picture of Neji in it. TenTen's eyes widened and she started to tear. "I-I-I love it." She whispered her voice was cracky because of her excitment. "And I love you." He whispered back. "Merry Christmas." Neji replied to himself giving her a small, but warm kiss on the lips.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**If you like it. I shall make a sequel when Ino finds out, but you need to review first. I hope you liked it all you NejiXTenTen lovers!**


End file.
